Femslash
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: Only Femslash is what im writing. Lemon, oneshots. ;Abandoned;
1. Trish x Melina

Trish and Melina have been neighbors for 2 years now and ever since Trish have always pictured her naked. Her beautiful size C tits falling out of her shirt, and nice legs. She dreams about Melina rubbing her young pussy and licking her clean. Trish couldn't stand it any longer. So one day she walked over to her house for a little movie night is what she told her. Melina said it was fine so before Trish left that night she packed many pg-13 movies, and then for later some nice porn clips.

When she got to her house Melina led Trish to the couch and looked through her bag for a movie. She bent down her breast were showing and it made Trish really wet. She came back up and when Trish saw what was in her hands she was happy. she was holding her porn DVDs. she stood up and took her favorite one and went over to her and gently kissed her neck. She didn't back away, instead she pushed Trish on the couch and quickly put in the porn.

She came and joined Trish on the couch and started unbuttoning her shirt. Trish could feel her pussy throbbing as she reached for her hand and Trish touched her breasts. She hopped on top of Trish and started to take off her pants than started kissing her neck and rubbing her wet clit through her panties. She took off her pants and Trish told her she had been dreaming about this for a long time. She smiled at Trish as she slid to the floor and started to take off her panties and started licking her pussy. Trish moaned and was surprised at how great she was satisfying her. Trish could here the girls on the TV saying, "fuck me oh yeah that's how I like it...lick me U bitch", and she came all over Melina's mouth. Melina laughed and took Trish's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom where they continued on the bed.

She laid down and started masturbating. She screamed and said, "omg yes," and "come here. Help me cum.", Trish was really horny now and moved over to her and started sucking the juices out of her pussy. Melina grabbed the edge of the bed and then her body jolted and moved up and down. Trish stopped to watch her breast shake and jiggle.  
Melina got on top of Trish and flipped her over. they had sex for 2 more hours.


	2. Lita x Trish x Mickie

**Rating M for lemon!**

Too many times tonight guys on separate occasions tried to pick up Lita. But she was not interested she just wanted to drink alone and be with her thoughts of how unhappy she had been. The past few relationships she had did not last or ended in disaster and the last thing she wanted was to be with another guy at least tonight. On the other side of the bar this beautiful brunette who could have stepped off a sun-kissed California beach has been watching Lita and her continued rejections. She leaned over to her friend and whispered in her ear, and then they both got up and approached Lita. She slipped in the space at the bar between Lita and this burly guy who was more interested in his beer and the NFL game than them. The brunette looked at Lita and just gave her a warm smile, Lita seeing a friendly face smiled back at the brunette "Hi there, I'm Trish I saw you having some time with those guys and you looked like you could use a friend." Lita took a sip of her wine and replied "Some guys just don't get the message that you're not interested." Trish smiled "Oh this is Mickie" she introduced Lita to her friend.  
As the night wore on the three girls got to joking and laughing and having a good time after telling them about all the problems she had with guys and relationships. She started to feel much better and felt a real connection with these two girls.

The wine was starting to show its effects on Lita as she went to get up to use the ladies room, she stumbled and started giggling. Trish observed "Oh it looks like someone is getting a little lit there." Lita found her way to the ladies room. Mickie piped up "She's a really nice girl Trish and it was nice of you to help her feel better." Trish grinned "Yeah Mickie, I've really taken a liking to her."Trish mused that there was just a great connection between the three of them and they could be friends for a long time. Lita returned and Trish and Mickie stood up after paying the bar tab and Mickie took the redhead by the hand and three girls walked out of the bar into the cool night air. Lita giggled "Ah that cool air feels so refreshing, it will help me clear my head on my way home." Trish stepped in front of Lita and replied "What's the rush to go yet? Why don't we find a quiet place to talk?"

The three of them walked down the street to the brownstone that Trish and Mickie shared, they made there way up the stairs as Mickie stated "At least here we can be alone and relax and talk without anyone bothering us." Entering a well furnished room, Lita just marveled at the view from the windows as she walked up to them to peer out. Trish standing directly behind her as Lita turned around and was face to face with Trish. Trish's hands came to rest on Lita's shoulders and she started to slowly caress her as she wrapped her arm around Lita and pressed her body up against hers. She did not resist or pull away as Trish kept looking at her lips and licking her own and Lita wondered why she was doing this but it felt so good to have her body pressed up against hers. Trish continuing licking her own lips as she began kissing Lita's parted lips, tracing her tongue around her lips. Lita was starting to feel arousal stir within her as she locked her lips with Trish's, as Mickie lowered the mood lights and lit a large single candle near them. Trish pulled back for a second as Lita murmured "I don't know…" and Trish whispered to her "Don't worry" as she took her by the hand and led her over near the soft large sofa on the padded carpet.

Trish and Mickie pressed their bodies up against Lita's, sandwiching her as their hands guided all over her body. This touch just thrilled the redhead as her arousal was building further; Trish slipped her hands at the bottom of Lita's tight black shirt and pulled it up over her chest enclosed by her black bra. As Mickie's hands slid over Lita's back, they stopped and she pulled on the velcro clasp and slid the shoulder straps past her shoulders and down her arms removing her bra exposing those full firm breasts to the cool air. The air breezed over Lita's bare breasts and this excited her. Trish guided her hands up Lita's bare tummy and started massaging her breast as she slightly pinched each nipple as they stiffened and Lita let out a sigh. Leaning forward Trish moist lips and tongue began kissing, licking and sucking each one of Lita's firm breasts alternately. This excited Lita as she tilted back her head resting on Mickie's shoulder as Mickie's lips kissed her neck, carefully slipping her wet tongue in the young woman's ear as her hands caressed all over her body.

Lita could not believe this was happening to her but these sensations and feelings she was having were incredible. Never before has she been with a woman, let alone two of them who were so gentle and caring towards her. Mickie's tongue continued its probing into her ear as Trish continued her licking, kissing and tonguing of each one of her breasts. Her breath was becoming heavier and shorter as moans of delight quietly escaped her parted lips "Ah yes." Mickie whispered in her ear between probes of her tongue "You have a great body honey, does that feel good baby, you like that?" Lita replied "Oh yes, ohh that's wonderful" as she closed her eyes.

Trish focused on Lita's breasts she did not see Mickie move as Mickie started to undress Trish. Unbuttoning and sliding her blouse off her shoulders exposing her bare breasts, as Mickie guided her hands over Trish's bare flesh. She stopped at her skirt, pulling on the zipper and dropping it to the floor, wrapping her arms around Trish's tiny body caressing and feeling her all over as she hooked her fingers on her thong and pulled it down to her feet. Trish resumed her focus on Lita's full breasts as Mickie pulled off her own clothes exposing her completely nude form.

Trish and Mickie on both sides of Lita, as Trish wrapped her arms around Lita's waist and unbuttoned her slacks, guiding the zipper down to her crotch lightly brushing the area with her hand. Mickie pulled on Lita's waistband of her tight slacks and pulled them down over her hips, passed her tapered legs and helped her step out of them. She was now only in her satin panties as the two girls continued their soft caresses all over her body. Trish behind her slipped her hand down the back of Lita's underwear and up over her aroused swelling pussy lips, she began a light caress of the young woman's pussy as Lita closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips. Mickie kneeling in front of Lita clasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and off. The three of them now completely nude, touching, feeling, licking, caressing and sucking each other's naked bodies.

Lita's mind was clouded by the sensations and feelings she was experiencing. Never before has anyone made her feel so wanted and sexy. As she was overcome with increasing sexual pleasure all throughout her body, never before has anyone be in tune with her desires and needs as these two girls have been. Mickie still on her knees slid her hands between Lita's soft thighs and up towards her swelling pussy lips. Quietly she slipped her tongue between those thighs, flicking as she clamped her hands on Lita's tight butt and spread her lower butt cheeks apart to expose her swelling pussy lips. Trish, on her knees as well slipped her tongue from behind into Lita's lower butt where Mickie has her cheeks carefully spread so she could flick the young woman's pussy. This just increased the young woman's building arousal, increasing the wetness of her pussy.

Meanwhile Trish slid back around to the front of Lita and slipped her hands over the young woman's full firm breasts as her soft lips closed around each nipple alternately. Mickie continued her wet tongue flicking and she reached over and slipped her hand between Trish's thighs caressing and feeling the wetness there, an aroused Trish pushed herself into Mickie's hand as her wondering fingers gently slipped between the swelling folds of Trish's pussy. Trish let out an unexpected moan as Mickie's two fingers guided deeper into her pussy. Trish completely consumed by the excitement increased her suction on Lita's already stiff nipples as Lita's low moans increased with her heavier breaths.

Trish with a loving smile took Lita and Mickie by the hands and guided them into the bedroom where there was an overly-large soft bed with more lit candles and a sweet effeminate scent filling the room. She guided Lita and Mickie to join her on the bed, as she put her arms around Lita and pressed her nude body against hers as she locked lips with her. In this passionate embrace, Trish eased Lita onto her back, as her head fell on the soft pillows. Trish turned to Mickie on both their knees and started making out with eachother as their moist tongue met in a deep passionate kiss. While holding each other they looked upon Lita and her hot nude body lying there with a cum-hither look in her eyes as she slowly licked her lips. Mickie turned on by this view slides her body next to Lita's as she slowly slides her body over Lita's, lying on top of her as her lips begin sucking her neck and her tongue is tracing it's way to the young woman's earlobe. Taking her earlobe in her soft lips Mickie begins a careful sucking as her hands slide all over the young woman's nude body. Mickie'moist tongue probes inside Lita's ear, and this thrills the redhead as she lets out an excited breath. Trish on the other side begins kissing the left side of Lita's neck and slowly probing her other ear with her moist tongue. This thrills Lita as recalls earlier tonight but the sensations and pleasure are overwhelming her thoughts. Her eyes flutter as she is in complete enjoyment of this as Mickie's lips meet her she lightly kisses her tracing her lips with her tongue. Her kisses move down from her lips over her neck as she is softly pinching her nipple and her lips close on the other one, this excites Lita as her breathing becomes heavier "Mmm .. yes."

Mickie's wet tongue keeps is motion down between the young woman's breasts over her navel and down to her legs. She readjusts as she lifts Lita's leg and starts guiding her tongue from her ankle towards the inner side of her thigh, and she repeats the same slow movement on her other leg. Carefully she takes her hands and slips them between her thighs and eases them open as she exposes the young woman's tight hot soaked pussy to the cool air. Down on her tummy. Mickie between Lita's thighs lightly blows over her hot soaked pussy; this sends a thrill through Lita as Mickie's tongue is tracing the outer side of her swollen soaked pussy lips. Her tongue guides over the swollen hot pussy lips as she probes between them and a light licking which she feels over to her already swollen clit. Mickie's licking becomes more insistent and deeper as Lita and her moans continue as Trish is simultaneously probing her ear with her wet tongue.

Moving from her ear and presses her lips to Lita's yearning lips as Mickie's pussy licking continues increasing the intensity of her arousal. From her lips Trish moves back to her full perky breasts, massaging, caressing her nipples, licking, and sucking her nipples. Lita is completely lost in this ecstasy she is experiencing as these two girls are giving her more love, attention and affection than any other guy ever did for her. All she can think about now is licking, sucking, wetness, lips, pussy's, breasts and more sex. Mickie in her licking takes two fingers and carefully slips them into Lita's tight hot soaked pussy as she presses down her navel while her gentle slow licking of Lita's swollen pussy lips, labia and her clit continues.

Trish moves over to where Mickie is still focused on Lita's tight hot soaked pussy, and starts kissing and licking Mickie's neck and probing her ear with her wet tongue. She slides between Lita's thighs and underneath Kimmy who is lying on her tummy, as Lita's pussy licking intensifies Trish is kissing and licking Mickie's small breasts. Gently she pinches her nipples and Mickie is thrilled by this sudden focus on her while she is lovingly placing her mouth over the opening of Lita's pussy lips and begins to tongue and suck simultaneously. This sends a wave of sensation all throughout Christina's body increasing the already soaked ness of her pussy. Lita starts to squirm from Mickie's continued assault on her already highly aroused pussy as Trish on her back slides her tongue from Mickie's stiffened nipples to between her thighs, slipping her wet tongue through her lightly trimmed pussy hair. Trish's slowly probes deep into her hot pussy with her wet tongue, this sends a shock throughout Mickie's body as she lurches and closes her thighs around Trish's head as Trish continues licking, and sucking her pussy.

Micke's slurping on Lita's tight hot soaked pussy becomes more intense and insistent as she can feel and hear Lita "Yes! mmm that feels good don't stop now, don't stop please! this is so- I'm cumming ahhhh yes I'm cumming!" Lita's orgasm explodes and she sprays love juice into Mickie's face as Mickie feels her own orgasm from Trish's repeated licking. "Ohh yes baby, that's it you know what I like ahhhh yes yes yes yes!" she grinds her hot pussy into Trish's face as she cums. Trish and Kimmy both slide up next to Lita on both sides and press their naked bodies up against her nude body. Lita breathing hard from that intense orgasm looks over at Trish who gives her a loving smile.

Not too long after, the three girls are on their knees on the bed as Lita and Trish start to make out as Mickie starts exploring Trish's tiny fit body with her hands. Lita pushes Trish down on her back and presses her nude body on top of Trish's as her wet tongue probes Trish's ear then she kisses and suckes her neck. This thrills Trish, as Mickie is down on her tummy and she spreads Trish's legs gaining access to her already soaked pussy. Mickie traces her tongue from Trish's knees to her pussy, and slowly traces around Trish's sensitive clit. Trish's body squirms as she is completely thrilled that this is her turn now. Lita moves to Trish's highly stiffened nipples from her increasing arousal as she wraps her moist lips around one nipple while she caresses the other with her fingertips ever so light pinching it. This sends excitement throughout Trish's naked body, as Mickie's lips wrap around her sensitive clit and carefully sucks and flicks it. Trish moans "ahh ah ah easy honey that's ohhhh yes yes!"

Lita moves from Trish's sensitive breasts as Mickie reverses her self and lies on top of Trish while her head is between Trish's thighs, pressing her own pussy in Trish's face. While, Lita crawls between Trish's thighs licking and sucking her inner thighs before she guides her tongue between her pussy lips as Mickie's tongue flickers with Trish's clit. This sends a wave of excitement and arousal throughout Trish as her pussy get more and more wet. Lita plunges her tongue deep into Trish's hot pussy as a moan escapes her lips. She could feel her arousal building more as the orgasm was coming as Lita inserts two fingers in her hot wet pussy while Mickie's continues flicking her clit. Suddenly Trish's body stiffens and she lets out a moan "oh oh oh ahhh yes yes yes I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Lita could feel her pussy tighten around her fingers as she orgasmed. Trish and Mickie surround Lita and once again press their naked bodies up against hers as the three girls embrace each other in pleasurable bliss and fall asleep.

**-The End-**

**That was long o.O**

**Anyways feel free to review please ;3**


	3. Lilian x Dawn

She looked so innocent ... sitting in the beanbag ... legs spread ... knees raised ... her skirt just above her thighs ... her firm breasts stretching the tight tee ... her hard nipples clearly visable to Dawn.

Lilian smiled up at Dawb as her hand reached down under the waistband of her panties ... slowly moving downward ... fingers spread.

Dawn removed her blouse and bra ... letting her much larger breasts fall. Lilian soft eyes gazed at her breast. Dawn cupped them in her hands and watched as Lilian's fingers began rubbing her pussy. Dawn tweaked her own nipples and then removed her skirt ... letting it fall around her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked off her heels...suddenly before her in just her thigh high stockings and sheer panties. Lilian licked her lips and rubbed herself more rapidly ... pressing harder ... feeling her desire rising as Dawn went over and straddled one of her thighs ... lowering herself onto it ... letting her feel her sex on her skin.

She moaned softly as Dawn continued watching her masturbate in front of her ... Lilian's first time with another woman. Dawn began rubbing her cunt up and down Lilian's thigh ... teasing her ... wondering how long it would be before she had her orgasm. She was biting her lower lip now and moaning louder. Dawn leaned down and slowly pushed up her tee shirt ... exposing her wonderful breasts ... Dawn's fingertips brushing against her nipples. She gasped. Dawn pulled on them ... out and up ... twisting a little. Lilian's breathing quickened ... her face flushed as her middle finger slipped into her wet slit. Dawn kissed her forehead and then her neck ... her tongue licking her warm velvety skin ... onto her lips now. Her mouth opens for Dawn. Her tongue thrusts inside mingling with hers. She kisses back urgently as she puts another finger into her quivering pussy.

Dawn moves down ... licking her nipples ... sucking each of them as she grows tense ... her back arching ... her need so obvious. She place her hand over hers as she shudders ... her cute firm ass rising as her juices begin to flow over her fingers ... wetting her panties and thighs. She press her hand harder and look into her eyes as she reaches the highest point of her climax and begins to grow limp ... her body growing limp as she settles back onto the chair ... her belly still rising and falling rapidly as the last tingles race through her young body. Dawn kiss her warm lips and whisper, "That was beautiful." Lilian nods and kissed her.


End file.
